


A Faunus Queen Slave for the Conqueror

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ahegao, Anal, BDSM, Corruption, Cowgirl, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Impregnation, Multi, mind-break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Based and spun off from 'Jaune the Conqueror'With having the resources of the White Fang in mind, Jaune sets off to meet with the famous leader of the White Fang Revolutionary group; Sienna Khan. Alongside his two faithful thralls Blake and Ilia, and as per Salem's recommendation, he meets the ruthless leader in person with aims to corrupt and claim her bringing her under his thrall. Among many naughty ideas in mind he has one foremost goal for her; knock her the fuck up.





	A Faunus Queen Slave for the Conqueror

 

 

** Conquering The Feral Queen- Sienna Khan **

_A Jaune the Conqueror Spin-off commission_

By Azure

  
  


 

The Story diverges…

  


 

The enterprising conqueror known as Jaune Arc, chosen herald of Salem the Witch, had been busy as of recently ever since Vale. From claiming and satiating the sexual appetites of his legion of huntresses as well as outdoing any enemy factions using only his wits and resources, Jaune had made himself infamous throughout Remnant. He had done much and claimed many, yet he continued onward in his witch’s conquest of Remnant with aims of uniting the kingdoms under them and starting a family with his many women. He well earned his mantle and the name of ‘Conqueror’.  As of right now, however, he was on a mission somewhere far away with two of his thralls at his side, one of them being freshly claimed after meeting the other, both of them Faunus girls of notable skill and connections necessary for this next undertaking. Ilia Amitola and Blake Belladonna, were walking alongside him as he ventured into the dangerous depths of White Fang territory located in an exotic jungle setting somewhere south of the Anima continent. Thankfully his two thralls had close ties to the White Fang hierarchy, whose credentials merited them safe passage allowing them this far. They had a plan in mind as well as a target of considerable influence, hence the purpose of this ruse with Jaune being cuffed and escorted to an audience with the White Fang’s leader under the guise of being a prisoner. The grand target on today’s menu was none other than the fearsome Faunus woman who had stoked the fires of their Revolution so long ago, pushed forth the aggressive uplifting of their revolution, one who had sharpened their Faunus Fangs to bear the teeth at the world in an effective demand for begrudging respect.

 

 

Today he was going to Sienna Khan.

  
-  
Around him were various White Fang grunts dressed in uniforms and various unassuming exotic clothing you’d see in Menagerie. Men or women, he could see them all glaring at him in both curiosity and animosity. Jaune was between two of his girls looking not the least bit fazed by any of it, wearing only his favored hoodie, a pair of jeans with sneakers, and a confident smile plastered on his face for he was prepared enough to overthrow their leader.   
‘Remember,my  love. You must  be tread carefully around Sienna Khan, avoid making any suspicious movements or she will have you killed on the spot without pause.’ Salem spoke through another astral projection that hovered alongside Jaune with ghostly arms wrapped around his neck as they walked.  
  
‘Yeah I understand completely, it feels just like how it was with Winter Schnee, who was always on guard until I got to her. Just have to play it safe, careful, and close to the chest. Don’t worry bout me, my Queen.’ He thought back receiving a peck on the cheek from the projection before she vanished.  
  
The trio now approached a large menacing looking building that just screamed ‘Main Headquarters’ just from appearance alone. It was large and ornate with exotic aesthetics in design, it may have at least more than several stories piled on top of it. Blake and Ilia glanced at each other and nodded simultaneously to one another, obviously communicating non-verbally, before directing their attention to the cadre of guards standing in front of the large double doorway.  
  
“We’re here to present a very special prisoner of interest to Empress Khan. Please allows us through, she’ll want to see him.” Ilia began with the mark of claim glowing on her chest underneath her leather one piece outfit.   
Jaune, as usual, resisted the urge to smirk at this.  
  
One of the guards came forward examining Jaune as though appraising him to see what all the hubbub is about. “What’s so special about this guy? He’s just an ordinary human, if anything you should’ve just tossed him into confinement. Why would our leader want to meet with him?”  
  
Blake stepped forward ready to pile on. “Simple; he’s the infamous Conqueror of Vale, someone she’s been very interested in. Not only was that achievement worthy of her attention, but he also rid the world of Adam Taurus forever. Something I’m sure Empress would like to go over with him personally.”  
  
Several of the guards nodded in acknowledgment, including this one, and parted opening the large double doors allowing them passage through the archway path leading to Sienna’s throne room.  
  
“Very well, head on through and you’ll meet with her. Just be warned, regardless of this human’s feats, an audience with her is limited on time. With a human she’ll have trouble resisting having him executed on the spot.”  
Both girls nodded and continued escorting Jaune through the archway leading inside the building.  
  
“Wow, so that’s the famed conqueror, huh? It just seems like an ordinary kid from the looks of him.” One guard said.  
  
“Maybe he’s more than meets the eye, I mean I can’t imagine just anybody defeating Adam in combat and vanquishing his vanguard forces.” Another added.  
  
“Well hopefully the Empress doesn’t kill him, that kinda skill shouldn't be wasted.” Another finished.  
‘Oh don’t worry about any of that.’ Jaune thought to himself overhearing them as Ilia and Blake kept him moving.  
  
-  
  
They had arrived in the spacious crimson throne room and there seated on an ornate primal looking chair was Sienna Khan herself.   
  
She was an adult aged female Tiger based Faunus with fierce orange eyes, dark complexion and wild black, chin-length hair with an asymmetrical bob style. Her Faunus traits showed themselves as extra pair of feral feline ears, and her body was adorned with numerous tattoos resembling tiger stripes. She was dressed with a form-fitting black dress with light green accents on the rims of the outfit; the dress left most of her back open, had two long splits on the side which revealed a pair of black shorts, a shorter split in the front and a small squared keyhole. Over the dress she wore a back-revealing red cape with gold accents, as well as a green waist cincher with red rims that had a black belt over it, which fastened a green pouch on her right hip. Aside from that, she wore black stockings in conjunction with green sandals that had red laces which were tied to her calves, as well as a black elbow length fingerless glove on her right hand.  
  
She was exotically beautiful in a regal and somewhat primal way, the scrutinizing gaze she fixed upon Jaune was less than inviting, but he did not falter. Instead, he only admired and eagerly awaited fucking her raw...with the intent of impregnating her.  
  
“So...you are the famous ‘Conqueror’ of Vale?” She asked almost disappointingly as she kept her gaze on him. This time Blake and Ilia rose up from their kneeling positions to answer and explain.  
  
“He is, Empress. Don’t let his unassuming appearance fool you, he is very dangerous. In fact…” Blake continued when surveying her surroundings seeing the handful of guards keep watch over Sienna. “...it isn’t safe to have your men around him.”  
  
Sienna felt an eyebrow perk up curiously. “Oh? Why’s that? Do explain yourselves.”  
  
Ilia spoke next. “He has a strange power to compel others, Master. Namely only men, if they remain within range of him they run the risk of falling prey to his unknown claiming abilities.”  
  
Sienna frowned at this and glanced at her guards fretting in careful thought when Blake spoke up again. “Trust us on that, we were only able to capture him because his power doesn’t affect women, but he was able to route most of Vale and Adam’s forces that night at Beacon. It’s the main reason he’s so feared.”  
  
Sienna nodded in acknowledgment. “That bullheaded fool Adam always did believe in ‘Might’ being only in brute force and numbers, it should come as no surprise that would be his undoing. Very well, I trust that you two are all the security I need?”  
  
Both of them nodded and Sienna waved her hand at her guards, fortunately, all being male, to leave the throne room with only those four inside. After the last one exited the doors were closed and Sienna once again gazed back at Jaune’s restrained form.  
  
“So tell me, ‘Conqueror’; just how did you go about to rule over Vale in a single night? What is your secret? I feel my White Fang could stand to learn some tactics from you considering how well you function at somehow turning enemy forces against each other. We could stand to benefit one another, for the Faunus cause, and do bear in mind you’re at my mercy.” She addressed in a haughty tone.  
  
This time Jaune snickered with an eager and confident grin stretching his face, this peaked Sienna’s curiosity. “Okay, your ‘Majesty’. The first thing you need to know is that I don’t have to control ‘men’, I only really work on women.” He began and sparked some alarm in Sienna. “Secondly, I was never at your mercy….you were at mine.” He finished and Blake along with Ilia sprung into action!  
  
Sienna was about to jump up and call out to her guards where a ribbon wrapped around her mouth before she could even utter a word! “Hmmpfh!!” She turned to see a smirking Blake behind her gagging her with a black ribbon, Ilia was on the other side quickly tying her wrists back into a metal coil pair of cuffs before kicking the back of her knees sending her crumbling to her knees over the steps of her throne.   
  
She struggled to wriggle free, but to no avail and peered up from the ground at Jaune walking over to her looking cocky and menacing.   
  
“You want to know how it all works? Well….here’s an on-hand demo.” He said gently grabbing her face and pulling her up enough to meet his gaze and place his right palm flat against the side of her neck.  
  
Sienna’s eye widened slightly when feeling the dark burning sensation of his mark being placed on her, easing his intoxicating aura into her body rendering her more docile and compliant by the minute.  
  
“Aaaand done.” Jaune said taking the gag off leaving Sienna looking flustered and eyeing him longingly. He just cupped the side of her face and leaned down pulling her into a kiss, her lips instantly parted hungrily drove her tongue inside to wriggle against his in unrestrained passion.  
  
Sienna closed her eyes and lovingly made out with her new master with heated breaths and lips slick with saliva curling up against each other. After about a minute of this, he gently broke off leaving her dazzled and wanting more.   
  
Jaune looked back to see the large doors locked shut and turned back to his two girls with a ready smile. “Let’s complete her ‘welcoming’ into the group by sealing the deal in her bedroom...with all three of us doing the welcoming.”  
  
Both Ilia and Blake nodded and went over to undo Sienna’s binds which allowed her to hold her hands over Jaune’s shoulders romantically. “I shall lead you there then….darling.”  
  
-  
  
Sienna lead them all to her private bedroom just on the top floor of the building, they had gotten inside and were impressed by it’s spacious tranquil design truly mirroring Mistral culture. It also had a large queen sized bed, which made it perfect for their coming escapades.   
  
Blake and Ilia took a seat on the bed as Jaune sat in one of chairs when he made another command to the idle Sienna standing in the middle of her bedroom.  
  
“Now….strip yourself of your clothing.” He firmly commanded and Sienna immediately complied, she removed piece after piece of her attire eventually showing off her firm C-cup breasts with dark nipples. She was about to undo her pants when Jaune got behind and knelt down, his hands went to her ass feeling around it before squeezing her buttcheeks resulting in Sienna bristling up in sensitive pleasure.  
  
She wondered what her master would do next and was surprised to feel his face pressing into her still clothed ass taking a strong whiff of her scent making her blush profusely. Jaune inhaled her scent from her rear and felt intoxicated by it, she truly had a lovely primal fragrance to her entire body, plus he enjoyed playing with her buttocks.  
  
“You smell amazing, Khan. Everything about your body just smells so good, I can’t put my finger on it, but I love everything about it.” Jaune stated making her blush a little bit as he moved himself back to his seat. “Okay, keep going.”  
  
She complied and resumed stripping herself until eventually she only had a black G-string on covering her mons. She was naked everywhere else with her breasts poking out and her tanned body covered in stripes, when she was about to tug off her remaining undergarment Jaune held out a hand signaling her to halt. She obeyed and he got up again to approach her.  
  
His hands reached around her body firmly cupping buttocks in them, each buttcheek was being fiercely groped by his fingers eliciting a breathy moan from the once proud revolutionary. Just as her mouth opened up in warm breath Jaune closed his lips right in on them driving his tongue into her throat again. Sienna mewled within her throat gutturally and allowed his dominance over her mouth and tongue, he rolled over her own aggressively as he squeezed her ass holding her close. Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck lovingly like she were a horny lover, which she technically now was.   
  
They continued making out right there with Jaune essentially raping her mouth without hesitation, creating such a pleasurable effect within her that it caused her eyes to roll up a bit. Meanwhile, the other two Faunus girls in the room sat back with partially undone clothing diddling each other’s pussies as they watched.  
  
Minutes passed and Jaune broke off from Sienna’s lips leaving her breathless with a mouth held open agape, after seeing her like that and appreciating how good his tongue felt inside he decided to have something else in there now.  
  
“On your knees.” He ordered with a gentle yet commanding voice. Sienna slumped to her knees kneeling before him. Jaune undid his zipper letting it fall down so that his erect foot long length sprung out astonishing the Faunus woman and making her mouth water.  He let his pants fall further showing his naked rear to the girls and Sienna his cock and balls, before she could admire it any further Jaune grabbed the sides of her head firmly prompting her to look up at him.  
  
“I want to see what your mouth feels now, so ya know, keep that jaw wide open.” He said before driving the bulbous head of his cock past her glossy lips giving her a brief taste of precum before he shoves the rest of his length all the way in!  
  
Sienna wretched a bit in reaction, but Jaune held her firmly in place as he sheathed his cock inside the spongy damp confines of her throat. The older Faunus woman took a brief moment to adjust to the size as well as the foreign sensation of his balls touching her chin. Jaune gave her that moment before he started pumping his hips back and forth repeatedly driving his length into her mouth. He was throat fucking and loving it!  
  
‘Wow it’s so tight! It feels awesome! It’s like her mouth was a woman’s pussy itself’ He mentally commented in bliss swaying his lower body back and forth slapping his balls against her chin.  
  
Sienna was going through a myriad of sensations right now; from the massive size of his dick plowing her slick throat aggressively, to the taste of his skin and the repeated smacking of his testicles against her face. She was loving it! Her eyes rolled up a bit to their sockets as she did her best to suckle on his length during the process. The intense sloppy suctions of Jaune’s meat sliding down Sienna’s throat continued and resonated throughout the room, the man himself leaned his head back relishing in the perverse bliss. Sienna’s eyes were half-lidded in bedroom lust as her master’s sausage drove itself into her mouth, before long, Jaune suddenly slowed to a halt and withdrew from her throat and mouth leaving her wanting more.   
  
He then turned around and gestured to his own buttocks suggestively, with the mark flaring up she received the mental image of what he wanted her to do and the perverse thrill of doing it. “Get to work right there, don’t worry I cleaned myself up before coming here, but I still want to get cleaned up by you. You are a cat Faunus, aren’t you?” He snickered at the last part as Sienna crawled her way over to her master’s form.   
  
Her face nestled alongside his buttocks, she purred and glided her tongue along the center of it before spreading his cheeks using her left hand. She wasted no time in craning her head forward and tonguing out his puckered anus causing a shrill jolt of pleasure to course through his body! Jaune bristled up pleasurably in response of the spongy intruder prodding in and out of his anus. He had never had any of his women do that to him yet and wanted to try it out, needless to say, he was pleased with the result. Sienna then grabbed his cock from underneath using her other hand and started stroking his shaft back and forth while she dug her tongue further into his ass.  
  
Sienne delved her tongue in and around his butthole, accelerating in pace causing him to stir and moan out in approval. She herself was getting lost in the depravity of it, so much so that she gripped both her hands around his hips to deepen her tongue’s intrusion and wriggle it around. Seconds more of this and Jaune put a hand on her forehead signaling her to stop, she promptly did despite wanting to continue and bring him off to climax but was pleased to see him turn around and place the tip of his cock at her lips suggestively. She obediently parted her lips as though reading his mind and felt his foot long girth drive itself back into her throat!  
  
“Ggrrkh!” She sputtered out over sloppily slurping the skin of his phallus. Jaune care not for her need to adjust and simply grabbed her head to begin humping her face, once more throat fucking the proud Faunus leader. Sienna simply loved it, the taste, the aggression, seeing her master happy, she wanted all of it every day.  
Again the loud sloppy pumping sounds of her throat sucking in his dick resounded from within the room, right alongside Blake and Ilia masturbating themselves to the scene. From the looks of it, Jaune appeared to be nearing his climax and they had an inkling of where he’d dump it all.  
  
“Hooaah…haaahh!! Here it comes! Swallow it all, Sienna!!” Jaune howled through gritted teeth and tightened his grip on the sides of her head draping her dark locks in his fingers.  Jaune tilted his head back and groaned loudly as the pulsations coming along his length followed!  
  
Sienna’s eyes went wide when she felt the first thick blast of cum hit the roof of her mouth followed by another and another until the majority of her oral cavity was filled with spunk. Jaune finished after about three more pumps and withdrew from her throat giving her a chance to breathe and swallow it all down, seeing the pool of his cum inside her open mouth on display turned him on very much. Sienna closed her lips and her eyes to focus on gulping down the excess of sperm pooled inside, the did so after several loud gulps in which all of the contents of Jaune’s nuts now filled her stomach.   
  
She parted her lips letting out a tasty sigh with half-lidded eyes looking very sexy and perverted. Jaune pulled her up to her feet and surprisingly slapped her face twice from side to side, not only surprising her, but also stimulating her arousal for abuse.  
  
He then leaned forward cupping her face in his hand. “Every time I do that, you say ‘thank you’ and ‘I needed that’, okay? It happens to be a thing of mine...actually.” He explained softly with firm authority and Sienna simply nodded in approval with eyes flickering in reflection. “Good.” Jaune said then turned his face to the two now naked Faunus girls grinding each other’s pussies on the couch. The sight of Ilia’s now bright pink body, petite and lithe in shape, grinding her glistening mound along Blake’s clean yet moist pussy got his rocks off.  The faces they made when doing it also brought a smile to his face.  
  
“Oh girls…! Could you come over and give Sienna some of that?” Jaune requested in a jovial tone and Blake and Ilia ceased their scissoring session to look his way and nod in compliance before getting up.  
  
Sienna was curious as to what would come next until both young girls were on her with their faces pressed to her chest and lips attaching to her breasts.  
  
“Huueeaagh!!” Sienna screamed out in ecstasy as the girls each sucked on her both of her breasts. Each made Sienna taste bliss by having her nipples being softly nibbled between teeth and getting lathered by their tongues, there was also the sensation of their hands kneading the rest of her breasts while they continued sucking them.  
The tanned tiger striped woman felt weakened in their grasp, she relaxed her body allowing them to have their way with her. So too did Blake and Ilia guide her to lay on the bedspread on her side which enabled the pair to switch their focus onto something else, namely Sienna’s ass and pussy. Her amber eyes flickered in wonder and anxiousness when Blake got between her thighs and started tasting her mound with her tongue, this sent shivers up Sienna’s spine causing her to arch her back. Meanwhile, Ilia placed herself around the other end with her head drawing in close to her buttocks, the chameleon Faunus spread apart Sienna’s buttcheeks and started writhing her tongue in and out her anus.  
  
“Hhooaaarrggh!!!” Sienna howled feeling close to cumming already with the two girls preying on her sensitive parts. Blake’s tongue wormed in and out of her quirm tasting her while lips sucked on her vulva, Ilia rotating her tongue inside the shallow surface of her puckered anus hole sending waves of blissful relief throughout her system.   
  
They went at it like this for several more minutes when Blake initially crept up along Sienna’s body to start making out with her forcibly driving her tongue inside the older woman’s mouth tasting her. Sienna, in turn, tasted herself on Blake’s lips and found herself addicted to her fellow feline Faunus’s tongue dominating her, they both hummed with warm damp breathes being exchanged between each other as Ilia now slid herself up her body to do the same. Once the chameleon Faunus’s head perked up between the two Sienna broke off from Blake only to have her head grabbed so Ilia could worm her own tongue down into her mouth surprising her with her aggressiveness. Blake,not wanting to be left out, settled to leaning in to kiss her Sienna’s neck and collarbone, occasionally meeting her hungry lips in the middle of their sloppy erotic oral exchange.  
  
‘No matter how many times I see that sweet sight it is never enough.’ Jaune commented feeling his erection get steel hard while he was gingerly stroking it in his hand.  
  
The girls continued kissing up all over Sienna’s body, from Ilia wrestling her tongue with hers to Blake moving her head all around her form while she did so. From kissing her nipples, down her abdomen and navel, to finally back between Sienna’s thighs making out with the tiger Faunus’s other mouth.  
  
Deciding to join the fight, Jaune got up and approached the trio with his long foot long dick standing erect like a tower. All three ceased their shared lesbian ecstasy to see his magnificent form head their way, the smirk on his face told them all they needed to know; ‘I’m about to fuck you now.’  
  
-  
  
After arranging their positions Jaune lay back on the bedspread with Sienna crouching over him with her bottom hovering just above his erectile phallus. Both girls were at her side coaching her and guiding her to lower itself, but Jaune hated waiting and instead grabbed both of Sienna’s hips and plunged her down impaling her body into his dick!  
  
“Aaaa hhaaaaauu!!!” She wailed pleasurably with wide eyes once the monster appendage slid all the way inside her body kissing her womb after breaching her cervix. Sienna had been around and was certainly not a virgin, despite how long it’s been since her last time of having sex, but she certainly felt like one all over again because of how Jaune’s meat inside her made her feel.  
  
Sienna felt drool come out the corner of her mouth as she struggled to accommodate the overwhelming size, while she did Blake and Ilia roamed their hands all over her body fondling her tits and groping her ass. Jaune just simply laid back with his hands behind his head as he relished in the tightness that was Sienna Khan’s pussy constricting his dick. Soon enough she started swaying her hips back and forth in motions on his meat riding him, it started off slow at first but Sienna got more into it as the primal side of her urges took hold in her body.   
Her hands planted themselves on his chest as her tanned form rode back and forth at a faster pace on him, all with an eager to please look on her face.  
  
“Haa ah ah ah aaah!!!” She purred and moaned fucking Jaune cowgirl style, she changes the pattern to simply bouncing herself on him waist resulting in the loud smacking noises of her body meeting his.  
Pat pat pat pat  
  
Goes the repeated sounds of Sienna’s hips slamming down onto Jaune’s waist, she felt full, so very full when feeling his large cock impale her deepest parts. She could literally feel the head poking into her womb and that feeling alone put her on cloud nine. All she wanted now was to keep doing this forever and to have him knock her up in the process. Just the thought of receiving his seed and getting pregnant by him was enough to bring her even closer to the edge.  
  
“Haaaahha….! Master…!” Sienna moaned when Ilia grabbed the side of her face turning it to where her lips once again met hers to engage in an another erotic tongue swabbing contest. Sienna closed her eyes and relinquished control as the younger Faunus feverishly made out with her, tongue diving in and cleaning out the palettes of her mouth with fervor. Blake simply kept her hand snug on Sienna’s buttocks, squeezing and fondling those cheeks to her heart’s content while she herself sucked on one of her breasts. Every now and then she’d probe a finger deep into Sienna’s anus resulting a jolt from her body as well as an inward yelp inside her throat.  
  
‘That reminds me...ooh man this feels so good! Older women are to die for!’ Jaune thought when Salem’s spectral projection appeared beside him on the bed.  
  
“And don’t you forget it, my dear beloved.” She commented with a soft giggle and turned her demonic gaze over to the mindbroken form of Sienna Khan humping Jaune’s body while the girls have their way with her. She rocked and swayed her hips on him like a horny animal in heat with large tits bouncing about, it was a sight to see to be sure. Salem, and by extension Jaune, felt giddy at the idea of seeing her with a swollen belly bearing a child.   
‘Hey Salem….could you maybe turn off the pregnancy inhibitor? Just for her, I really feel like knocking the good Faunus rights leader up.’ Jaune mentally requested now grabbing a firm hold onto Sienna’s hips after moving his hands from the back of his head. He steadily pumped himself up into her pussy by thrusting his hips up to meet hers making her look even more crazed with sex.   
  
“Feeling like putting a bun in that oven, are we? Well of course, dear, you could always turn it off yourself though. You have that power among many others since then. Why ask me?” She asked curiously.  
  
‘Because I just thought I’d consult you first before pumping a baby into someone, you know.’ Jaune answered back. Salem merely giggled darkly and leaned forward placing her ghostly lips on his with  gratitude and approval.  
“Like a loving significant other indeed, very well.” Salem said then waved her head signaling a pink glow to replace the dark one on Sienna’s mark. “She’s unprotected now...and ovulating to boot. This proud cockslut of a former leader must’ve entered a state of heat the moment you seduced her. Have fuuun.” Salem waved off whimsically and vanished from sight leaving Jaune and the two girls to continue ravaging Sienna Khan.  
  
He cleared his throat catching the attention of his girls and gave them each a knowing look, both of which nodded and broke off to fetch a few particular items for this steamy session. Meanwhile Jaune kept a firm grip on her hips and continued fucking his long pole up into her pussy fucking her womb and making her amber eyes go cross with a stupid look on her face and tongue rolling out in mind breaking nirvana. She breathed and moaned in bliss as he pumped his hips up again and again filling her to the core.  
  
“We’re baaaack!” Ilia announced gleefully prompting Sienna to turn her face to see both Blake and Ilia wearing strap-ons with naughty looks on their faces. This brought back some semblance of thought to Sienna for she was wondering just how it would having both of those along with Jaune’s cock inside her.  
  
A few seconds later she no longer had to imagine it, because she was living it.  
  
“Mmph! Mmph! Mm! Mmm! Mmmph!!” Sienna moaned inwardly with her mouth stuffed by Ilia’s plastic phallus. Her hands held her former leader’s head close as she humped it with fervor, meanwhile Blake had mounted Sienna’s ass her own plastic cock and pumped her hips against hers savoring how the leader reacted to it. Blake humped and pumped deep into her ass like a horny animal while her partner facefucked her, all of this piled on with Jaune’s mega cock breaching her most intimate depths had Sienna on the brink of pleasurable insanity. She was going to cum soon, very soon, and Jaune wanted to pump her insides full of baby batter.  
  
Deciding to get a feel for what she personally prefers Jaune used his insight ability to peer into her mind. Once he was done he smirked in apparent victory and mild surprise at finding out her personal kink.  
  
“Bondage, she likes being bound up like an animal.” He said to himself then gave a knowing look to both Blake and Ilia getting them to pull out of Sienna’s respective holes in order to hear his next command.  
  
Seconds later both girls had fetched the necessary gear and brought out the leather binding restraints meant to bind the woman in BDSM style. Sienna was all too elated when she saw them carrying those bindings while coming to her, she didn’t resist at all and felt all the more sensitive and excited when they started attaching her to them. Her wrists were bound around her back in leather cuffs locked together, her legs were kept spread apart with bindings attached to her ankles that held them open, they were attached to the bedposts of her bedspread keeping her pussy completely exposed. For the final piece Ilia attached a pet collar around her neck with the small label that said; Conqueror’s whore. Part of Jaune’s kink including dirty talk and smutty names to give those he claimed.    
  
Now on his knees on the bed just hovering over Sienna’s body ready to guide his length back into her pussy, Jaune only had this to say to her.  
  
“You want it badly, right?” He asked softly when locking direct eye contact with her. Sienna nodded wordlessly feeling anxious to get fucked. “Well I need you to pledge your loyalty to me first, I want you devoted to being one of my girls and for you to have my kid once I let loose inside you today.”  
  
Sienna nodded rapidly and poured her heart out. “Yes! I will do it! I swear in the name of all Faunus everywhere that I will be your bitch, your lover, and most importantly your broodmother! I’ll have as many children as you want and devote all my resources to you, just please make love to me!”  
  
Both Ilia and Jaune was a little startled by her surprise confession, Blake simply recorded it all on her scroll. To Jaune it came as no surprise considering she was claimed and, judging by what he saw inside her mind, extremely pent up with dire need for intimacy. Poor woman probably never made time for lovers and with the added tension of leading a radical group like the White Fang it came as little shock she was need of a good dicking. Luckily that is why Jaune was here. The mark glowed bright signifying her sworn pledge and cementing their bond.   
  
Jaune smirked then leaned down to cup her face into a deep loving kiss. This time Sienna reciprocated with glee as she felt her soul soar sky high with his touch, Jaune pulled off of her lips after a few seconds and guided his long hard cock straight into her opening! He slid right on in and drove it all the way inside, hilting it to where his balls smacked her ass!  
  
“Aaaaaggh ooohh!!! YES!!” Sienna hollered out right after he did, her back arched and her body undulated within the restraints.   
  
Jaune held her hips and started fucking her with slow hard strokes, feeling his cockhead breach her cervix each time with a resounding clap! He tilted his head back really feeling the spongy tightness of Sienna’s snatch squeezing down on his meat, his hips started pumping and pumping hard into her quirm making her body jiggle along the suspensions.   
  
“Hhaaaa-oomph!” Sienna was in the midst of vocally moaning her euphoria when Blake shoved the plastic phallus of a strap-on driven straight into her mouth. She held the sides of her head and started facefucking her with a perverse grin on her face. Sienna simply closed her eyes and accepted it, enjoying the feeling of another member in her body, even it was fake and it was only inside her mouth. Ilia kept occupied by slinking her body over Sienna’s and and sucking on her breasts, while squeezing them in her hands, in tandem. Her ponytail was undone letting her hair flow all over the place, her skin changed to pink again signalling her primal urges and prompting her to work her leader’s tits faster!  
  
Sienna was in a world of pure bliss; there was Blake facefucking her with a strapon, Ilia sucking and groping her tits like a pervy child, and most importantly Jaune fucking her pussy with utmost abandon. She was going to hit her release soon and boy would it be grand, a key thought that she treasured was the knowledge that Jaune was going to cum inside her with the intent of knocking her up.  
  
So too the resounding cacophony of noises came from the foursome, Blake moaned in perverse delight as she repeatedly drilled her strapon into Sienna’s throat. Ilia murmured in tasteful delight when sucking and lapping her tongue around Sienna’s dark nipples as she rolled them in her mouth. Jaune was groaning because of getting lost in the haze of lust that came from driving his cock all the way up into Sienna’s tight snatch, he was getting close too.  
  
For minutes on end this four way romp continued with Sienna’s body jiggling in the middle of three others, Jaune started hammering his hip into her waist even more signalling he was about to reach his end.   
  
Smac smack smack  
  
The thrusts and sounds of his body slapping into hers escalated with Sienna moaning over the plastic dick in her mouth, she was hitting her finish too.   
  
Jaune delivered several more thrusts before he grabbed her hips and slammed in one final plunge into her pussy hole! “Aaaagghh!!!” He howled in orgasm the same time Sienna’s eyes shot open with ehr body twitching in orgasmic spasms!  
  
She screamed in delirious pleasure from between Blake’s thighs when her body came, her vaginal muscles contracted and gushed sporadically on Jaune’s pulsating length! He felt his cock erupt with thick molten ropes of sperm firing right on into her womb again and again! Pulse after pulse of sperm filled her depths while she was still cumming, her cunt made sure to milk Jaune for more while he came! Her toes and fingers curled up in pleasure as her body drowned in orgasm with Jaune filling up her quirm with his seed certainly impregnating her, the sheer volume alone of his spunk can guarantee that.  
  
Glug glug glug  
  
Was the audible noise of Jaune’s meat pumping Sienna’s womanhood with baby batter. After about a little while he finally finished and withdrew leaving a syrupy waterfall of semen pouring out. Both Blake and Ilia were tempted to go in and eat her out but were stopped by Jaune holding out his hand and gesturing to his slick sperm coated manhood.  
  
Seconds later amidst the sounds of both girls slurping sloppily on their master’s cock Sienna regained her balance and composure and looked to behold Jaune sitting back comfortably at the center of her bed with both girls lapping their tongues along his nuts and shaft. Such a site titillated the Tiger Faunus to full arouasl already and she was virile enough to want more, thankfully Jaune noticed her stare and obliged her by nodding his signal to ‘go ahead’.   
  
Sienna, now smiling widely and serenely in her mindbroken enamored state crawled over to her new master ready to please and be pleased once more. Both Blake and Ilia broke off from their places at Jaune’s manhood with sticky sperm coated lips when seeing Sienna move over to straddle Jaune reverse cowgirl style.   
  
Not wanting to be left out, Ilia placed herself on her feet before Sienna Khan as she slid herself down Jaune’s length again moaning sharply under her throat. The chameleon Faunus grabbed the sides of her leader’s face and pulled it forward smothering her juicy pussy along her mouth and nose, Sienna was all too eager to gorge herself on the youngster while pumping her body on Jaune’s length. Blake occupied herself by reaching over and spanking Sienna’s ass sending mild jolts of pain along with sensitive jolts of pleasure making her mewl from Ilia’s lap.   
  
The four continued together for another twenty minutes with Jaune grabbing Sienna’s perfect ample buttocks and slamming her down on his cock repeatedly breaching her cervix and poking the walls of her womb. She was moaning even louder, to the point of howling like an actual animal, from the space between Ilia’s thighs. The resounding music of breathy moans and flesh smacking noises continued on with Jaune nearing his second finish, determined to pump another heavy load inside her.  
  
His cock throbbed ready to deliver its second large payload, Jaune signaled Ilia to dismount from riding Sienna’s face so he could speak to her leaving her to pull Blake over onto her body engaging in a sixty-nine position. Both teenage girls clutched their legs comfortably around each other’s heads as they gorged out their respective partner’s pussies. Such a sight really turned Jaune on no matter how many times he watched up close.  
  
“Tell me what you will do for me!” Jaune asked with firm authority while bouncing her hips down on his cock.  
  
“Wuaaaahh…!! I will serve you! I will love you forever, my dear master!” She answered with mouth held agape with tongue lolling out and eyes blazed in bodily bliss.   
  
“What else will you give me, Sienna?”He asked with the same loud authoritative tone. His hands slammed her hips down even harder now, any second he was about to blow.  
  
“I will bear you a child, my love! I will render unto you all available White Fang resources for you! I will gladly be your pet whore and broodmother for your children!” She added arching her back and concluding with a very loud wail of ecstasy!  
  
“Perfect.” Jaune simply answered and held her hips down one final time before plunging his own upward in a titanic climax! He grit his teeth with his cock pulsated again and again with loud throbbing noises sending another heavy deluge of sperm into her fertile unprotected womb. If she wasn’t knocked up the first time around she certainly is now, Jaune’s cum was heavily potent and she just so happened to be ovulating and ready to receive.   
With the usual music of throbbing sounds coming from his cock hilted inside her quirm, Jaune came over and over again with Sienna Khan. Eventually their orgasms wore down and she passed out lying on her back cuddling up next to her lovingly.  
  
He turned to his side to see Blake and Ilia cumming in each other’s faces with juices spritzing about all over their lips and outstretched tongues. They finished eventually and rested together naked on the bed with Jaune and Sienna.  
  
‘Aah...that’s my conqueror, you should get back to me soon, darling. All that magic you worked on her rear has gotten me all hot and bothered for some of it myself.’ Salem alluringly suggested as her spectral projection manifested before him.  
  
‘Hehe he, busy as always.’ Jaune thought with a tired smile.

 

**End Chapter/Story**

  
To be Continued….?  
  
  



End file.
